


Affectionately, Adoringly

by KimliPan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Eggnog, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: Leon and Gwaine sign up for a postcard exchange around the holidays and get a little more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Affectionately, Adoringly

**Author's Note:**

> For Winter Knights 2019, following the prompts:  
>  _\- Character A and Character B both sign up for a Christmas Pen Pal project to exchange postcards._  
>  _\- Gwaine having eggnog (alone o with who you want)_
> 
> Hope I hit the right notes! This was a lot of fun to write, and I'm glad I participated. Thank you, mods, for hosting the event!

Gwaine,

Hello, and Yule Greetings! I received your address from the Pen Pal exchange, and I hope we can be friends. I am in my thirties, have a charming small dog, and I enjoy a nice glass of eggnog around this time of year. Look forward to hearing from you!

All the best,

Leon

\---

Right back atcha! Hope you get all the BEST eggnog if you know what I mean ;) – Gwaine

\--–

Gwaine,

What a beautiful picture on the postcard you sent that note on. Is that what it looks like where you are? I could go for some warm eggnog right now. There has been much so much snow in these parts; nothing beats a nice steaming mug. Hope all is well.

All the best,

Leon

\---

Only if it’s the right kind of eggnog. No snow here – feel free to send some back with your next postcard! – Gwaine

\---

Gwaine,

I had this photograph I took of the snow here turned into a postcard. That was the only way I could think to send some of mine your way, short of seeking divine intervention. Probably not good for the environment, and I doubt many others than you would have appreciated the risk.

All the best,

Leon

\---

HA! So you do have a sense of humor! Here’s some sun for you, sunshine. – Gwaine

\---

Gwaine,

How very nice. Unfortunately, your sunny photo has not aided in melting any of my snow mounds. I’m including a package for you to enjoy with your partner as Yule approaches, keep an eye on the mailbox. Hopefully it’s “the right kind.”

All the best,

Leon

\---

Oh that was the right kind alright. No partner to share it with – drank it all on my own, hope you don’t mind, though I did make a toast to you in thanks. Package coming your way, sunshine. – Gwaine

\---

Gwaine,

Excellent choice of wine with such lovely spices. I thank you – it was also enjoyed solo (generally speaking, my canine does not enjoy alcohol), and with a toast to you. Any plans for the New Year?

All the best,

Leon

\---

Why, looking for company? I can bring a bottle to share, if you like. Thanks for the snow, by the way. Didn’t last, but we finally got a dusting. – Gwaine

\---

Gwaine,

You would be more than welcome to my guest room if you’d like to visit, so long as you’re not allergic to dogs. I certainly would not mind the company, nor the drink.

Affectionately,

Leon

\---

Be there Friday. I like turkey. – Gwaine

\---

Leon took a breath and shook his anxiety out through his hands as the doorbell buzzed throughout the house. He didn’t know what time Gwaine would arrive – if he was even actually coming – and there was no phone number to check in on him and see how his journey progressed.

A quick glance at his watch told him it was only one o’clock, which was significantly earlier than he planned (thank goodness he took work off for the holiday). The turkey that roasted away in the oven wouldn’t be ready for a few more hours, but perhaps needing to prepare the potatoes or the vegetables would give him something to do with his hands in case the visit was horribly awkward and Leon didn’t know how to speak with his new guest.

 _Right. The door._ Careful not to step over his corgi who excitedly followed underfoot as Leon moved toward greeting his guest, Leon paused, breathed in, then pushed the door open.

A breath escaped his lips at the sight before him: It was Gwaine, could be no other, he could tell without having to ask. He stood there clad in leather and denim, looking somehow both exactly as Leon had imagined him, and somehow also indescribably better. His small duffel hung at his side while his other hand was tucked in his jacket pocket, until he it pulled out to run his fingers through his thick, dark, wavy hair; his cheeks and nose were tinged with red, and he grinned at Leon from beyond the threshold.

“You must be Gwaine,” he said with what he hoped was a warm smile as he blocked his corgi and pushed him back with his foot.

“Everything’s ’bout as posh as I expected,” said Gwaine, glancing in and around the house. Leon felt his heart pound at the lilting tone of Gwaine’s voice; unlike how he looked, the sound of his voice was _nothing_ like Leon imagined it, and even so, it was so, so much better.

He suddenly hoped he hadn’t misread their postcard flirtation, his own cheeks tinging red from heat.

“Mind if I come in? Freezing out here.”

“Oh, of course!” said Leon, stepping aside, closing the door once he was inside. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. How was the ride? Did you take the train?”

“It was fine,” he answered with a nod, dropping his bag on the back of one of Leon’s plush chairs to unzip it and procure a bottle, which he passed into Leon’s hands. Once that was done, he knelt down and stroked the stubby little pup’s back. “For the host. What’s his name?”

“Sir Knight,” said Leon, turning the bottle over to read the label. More eggnog. He smiled, then glanced back at Gwaine who was scooping the dog up into his arms. The name _was_ a bit dorky, and he did expect to be teased, but to his surprise, Gwaine only rubbed at his little snout and gave him a kiss on the head.

“A most noble and fearsome creature, Sir Knight,” he said before placing him back down on the floor. _So he’s good with dogs,_ thought Leon with no small amount of affection.

Right. The nogg. Leon hurried into the kitchen, where Gwaine followed at a slower pace, the dog at his heel.

“Smells delicious.”

“I’ve got your turkey cooking in the oven,” said Leon, placing two lowball glasses on the counter.

“Really went for it, huh?” asked Gwaine.

He moved in close behind Leon – close enough that Leon could feel the cool air from outside still radiating off his jacket. Gwaine hovered directly behind him, watching over his shoulder as the metal ring cracked away from the bottle cap and Leon and began to pour. Leon remained quiet for a moment, wondering if this was intentional behavior to try and provoke him as some of his postcards had seemed.

But then Gwaine’s chin landed on Leon’s shoulder to rest. It was intimate and forward for sure, but not overtly sexual. Companionable. Leon began to relax and leaned back into Gwaine.

“Rather forward, aren’t you?” he asked, smiling.

“Just confident,” said Gwaine, snatching the first glass away as soon as Leon set the bottle down. He sauntered over to the oven and pulled it open, glancing inside. “Smells so good,” he said again. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t actually expect you to cook me a turkey, you seemed pretty gullible in your postcards, Sunshine.” He grinned as he teased Leon, though he did wait till Leon had a drink in his own hand before taking a sip.

 _Willing,_ thought Leon. _Not gullible._ Gullible would have meant Gwaine was bluffing, which he wasn’t. Leon decided not to take the bait; simply hearing that pet name aloud, in Gwaine’s voice, right here in his own kitchen warmed Leon’s entire body, leaving him fond and fightless.

“To New Year’s visits!” Gwaine raised his glass.

“To drinking alone together,” said Leon, raising his own.

“Screw that,” said Gwaine, laughing. “To drinking together!” Leon couldn’t help but laugh, too, and before he knew it, they were both relaxed, drunk, and cooking together.

\---

Gwaine rolled over in the middle of the night clad in Leon’s ugly sweater vest to the hot, pungent breath of a corgi staring directly into his face. He groaned and rolled over to see Leon’s freckled back and a mess of curly reddish hair crushed against the pillow. Smiling to himself, he put his head back down and wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist.

 _Happy new year_ , he said to himself.

\---

Gwaine,

Sir Knight has been inconsolable since you left. We should plan another visit soon.

Adoringly,

Leon

\---

Be there next Friday with the nogg. Some beef brisket might be nice. – Gwaine


End file.
